


It seems it's written

by 7Blackheart



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 12:02:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11207682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7Blackheart/pseuds/7Blackheart
Summary: In un universo in cui un timer sul braccio prevede l'incontro con la propria anima gemella, James si ritrova a desiderare più volte di poter cancellare quella scritta.





	It seems it's written

 

_“The sea's evaporating_  
_Though it comes as no surprise_  
_These clouds we're seeing_  
_They're explosions in the sky_  
_It seems it's written_  
_But we can't read between the line”_

_(Soulmates - Placebo)_

 

In un universo in cui un timer sul braccio prevede l'incontro con la propria anima gemella, fonte di amore e felicità per alcuni, amicizia e complicità per altri, James si ritrova a desiderare più volte di poter cancellare quella scritta. Sradicare quell'incessante ticchettio silenzioso, volto a ricordargli che la sua anima gemella non è, né sarà mai Thomas.

Thomas gliel'ha spiegato, dopo la loro prima notte insieme. Il matrimonio con Miranda è avvenuto per interessi delle due famiglie. Grazie alla loro amicizia ai due non era dispiaciuto trovarsi a convivere con una persona amata, seppur non la propria anima gemella. Miranda è nata senza timer, libera di poter scegliere da sola, direbbe qualcuno, e si è sempre sentita in colpa nel pensare di aver rubato Thomas a qualcun altro. Per questo nel momento in cui James è entrato a far parte delle loro vite è stato accolto più che volentieri da entrambe le parti.

Il timer di Thomas si è fermato nel momento preciso in cui James è apparso ai suoi occhi, quello di James no, ha continuato imperterrito a scorrere, altri dieci anni prima dello scadere del tempo.

Per mesi l'ha ignorato, continuando ad amare Thomas, donandogli tutto l'amore di cui era capace un cuore destinato ad amare un'altra persona.

Ma la società riteneva la predestinazione dei timer tra persone dello stesso sesso un abominio, un errore inconcepibile, da punire e riparare nei modi più crudeli.

Anche dopo che tutto ebbe fine, la sua carriera, le loro vite, _Thomas_ , ha continuato ad amarlo, ripetendo a se stesso che non avrebbe trovato più nessun altro, che la sua anima gemella non sarebbe mai stata abbastanza.

 

Flint non aveva più contato gli anni, i mesi, i giorni, le ore, i minuti, il timer ai suoi occhi era diventato soltanto una macchia da coprire, dimenticare. Lo vedeva, ma non lo guardava veramente.

Così, il giorno che quel ladro decide di scappare con la sua rotta, il suo oro, Flint non fa caso al leggero bruciore che sente all'altezza del braccio. Lo ignora tutta la giornata, troppo preso dall'inseguire il fantasma di un cuoco, e nel momento in cui, quella sera, posa gli occhi su John Silver, un coltello puntato alla gola, sente quel fastidio insistente svanire.

Quella notte piange tra le braccia di Miranda, fissando il timer fermo sullo zero, si aggrappa a lei con tutte le forze, non permettendo a quella vecchia vita di scivolargli tra le mani.

 

Non ne hanno parlato. Ci sono stati soltanto sguardi furtivi e silenzi insopportabili.

Mesi più tardi, su una spiaggia, il petto dolorante, una nave arenata poco distante, Flint vede per la prima volta il timer di John Silver fermo sullo zero, come il suo.

Flint non si era ribellato alla corrente del mare, era stato pronto a morire, a sprofondare nell'oceano, sicuro che niente e nessuno avrebbe ostacolato la sua fine. Ma John Silver l'aveva trascinato fuori, impedendogli di porre fine a tutto.

“Sono l'unica persona nel raggio di centinaia di miglia a non volerti morto”

 

John non l'ha più lasciato andare.

 

Quando Flint torna sulla Walrus, Charlestown distrutta alle spalle, e scopre ciò che il quartiermastro di Vane ha fatto a John, sente la rabbia che l'ha accompagnato nelle ultime ore, con la sorte di Miranda, tornare a galla. Le fiamme alle sue spalle specchio di quelle della sua anima.

Passa tutta la notte al suo fianco, tenendogli la mano e scostandogli qualche ciocca di capelli caduta imperterrita sul viso durante il sonno febbricitante. Sente il bisogno impellente di stringerlo tra le sue braccia e proteggerlo da tutti i mali che quella vita gli sta provocando.

 

La notte in cui gli racconta di Thomas dormono insieme.

John ascolta le parole di James, e per tutto il tempo sfiora la piccola serie di zeri nell'incavo del braccio. Sentirlo parlare in quel modo, con gli occhi pieni di amore per qualcun altro, gli fa desiderare di averlo conosciuto in un'altra vita. In un momento in cui le loro vite non fossero andate così dannatamente storte. Quando ormai sono entrambi nelle rispettive tende, John si alza per andare da James. Lo trova ancora sveglio quando scosta leggermente il lembo di stoffa dell'entrata, conscio di non essere propriamente furtivo con la sua protesi. Si stende al suo fianco e James non parla. Si limita a spostarsi leggermente e ad appoggiare la testa sul petto di John. Si addormentano così, cullati dal respiro dell'altro e dal dolce calore delle scritte sulle loro braccia.

 

Ancora non riesce a capire come siano arrivati a questo punto, ancora non riesce a crederci che siano arrivati a uccidersi. Lo sguardo ferito di John, tradito, è forse la cosa che più lo lacera, e quasi, quasi vorrebbe che John gli sparasse, finisse la sua opera e ponesse fine a tutto. Non capisce, eppure James ha fatto tutto questo per John e Madi. Voleva che fossero felici, come lo era stato lui un tempo e come non potrà mai permettersi di rendere l'uomo di fronte a lui.

 

Si sbagliava.

 

La scritta ogni tanto brucia, ogni tanto sbiadisce e James si sente in colpa a darci così tanto peso ora che Thomas è di nuovo tra le sue braccia.

Thomas gli ha fatto incessanti domande sulla sua anima gemella, guardandolo triste mentre James si autoconvinceva che non fosse così tanto importante, che tutto ciò di cui aveva bisogno era Thomas, nessun John Silver. Ma neanche lui ci aveva creduto a lungo, quando nel cuore della notte lacrime silenziose avevano iniziato a rigare il suo viso e i singhiozzi erano stati soffocati dal petto di Thomas.

 

Riuscire a rintracciare un pirata, un _re_ pirata, non è semplice, e Thomas lo impara a sue spese. Tutte le sue fatiche vengono però ripagate nel momento in cui posa gli occhi sulle due figure nel loro piccolo giardino. James ha la fronte contro quella di John ed è aggrappato a lui come se ne andasse della sua vita. John ridacchia tra le lacrime ed è naturale, istintivo lo slancio con cui posa le sue labbra su quelle di James.

La mattina seguente sono avvolti l'uno nell'altro, baci a fior di pelle e risatine, e soltanto allora notano l'assenza di zeri sulle loro braccia.

Ora al loro posto solamente una semplice scritta: _James McGraw_ uno e _John Silver_ l'altro.

 

 


End file.
